deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai vs Shredder
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official Death Battle page for it here. Shredder Vs. Silver Samurai is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Shredder from the Teeange Mutant Ninja Turtles and Silver Samurai from Marvel Comics. What-if Death Battle Silver Samurai (2013) vs. Shredder (2014).jpg|Venage237 ZSilver vsShredder.png|Bakalord What-if Death Battle Shredder vs. Silver Samurai.jpg|Venage237 58. Samurai vs Shredder.png|Flip D. Switch S vs SS-2.png|Shakaboy Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.57.41 PM.png|Golden-Sans78 Shredd vs Samm.PNG|DENSTIFY1 IMG 0376.jpg|Sharknado14 thing of men with swords.png|Shakaboy v2 SvSS Cartoonfan V2.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 S vs SS.jpg|Simbiothero IMG 0386.jpg|Risto733 IMG 0388.jpg|Alianchez633 Death Battle!-2.png Description TMNT vs Marvel! These two are based off of samurais, lead an army of baddies, and fight mutants daily! Which warrior will win? Intro (Cue DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader ) Wiz: The ninja and the samurai. Eternal rivals, forever locked in combat with their superb skills. Today we have two of the most iconic of each category, ready to settle the epic debate. Boomstick: Oruko Saki, the Shredder. Wiz: And Keniuchio Harada, the Silver Samurai. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' ''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Shredder Wiz: The Shredder was a former friend of Splinter, master of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It's unkown how, but one day he went down a dark path and became evil. Little did he know that he would be foiled by a bunch of Teenage animals, but thats for another day. '''Boomstick: Shredder carrys a traditional Samurai Sword in which he uses in combat. Though he does use it, he also fights with multipul styles of Ninjitsu, a martial arts. Combined that with him being waaaaaaay stronger then he looks, and you've got yourself a force! Wiz: His bladed armor also help, as it can be used in combat. They are strong, able to cut through shipping containers and other things. Plus, as you would expect, the armor is also used to protect himself from deadly attacks like sword swings and sais. Boomstick: Not only that, but he's a cunning strategist. His smarts where able to keep him out of a pinch, and abled him to ally himself with Krang and other criminals. Wiz: And then there is his Super Shredder form. After ingesting some mutant shit, Shredder becomes stronger, faster, and bigger, with Wolverine-style retractible claws. His armor is also fused into him, making him extremely durable and even resistant to heat and even super-heated plasma. Boomstick: Holy shit! WizL His feats include being able to go toe-to-toe with the TMNT, Casey, and Master Splinter, surviving being crushed by a garbage truck and falling off a roof, lead the Foot clan for years, and even defeated some of the TMNT! Boomstick: However, his biggest weakness is his low temper. Sometimes his rage can get the most of him, leading to him getting off-track or even screwing himself over. He also likes to let his minions do the work instead, and as Super Shredder kinda loses a bit of intelligence. Wiz: Still, Shredder is the TMNT's biggest enemy, and rightfully so. Shredder: DESTROY THE TURTLES! Silver Samurai (Cue X-Men "Wolverine's Revenge" Soundtrack - Main menu, Title theme ) Boomstick: Wolverine. There aren't a lot of people who can take down this tough SOB. Except Rai-''' Wiz: For those who can challenge him, they must have to be a mighty foe. Such is the case with the Silver Samurai. ''Wolverine: Last chance, Harada. Yield!'' ''Silver Samurai: The Silver Samurai...yields to no man!'' Silver Samurai chops Wolverine's sword in half. '''(Cue The Wolverine - Whole Step Haiku (Soundtrack OST HD) ) Wiz: We don't know much about the childhood of Keniuchio Harada, but we do know he was the mutant son of Shingen Harada, a former crime boss of the Yakuza who had built his clan to an empire, creating the Clan Yashida. Boomstick: But there was trouble in the family. His daughter, Mariko, was the fiancee of Wolverine. Now, there was tenson between all three of them. Mainly because Shingen had nearly married his daughter to someone who had almost beat her to death. Not to mention, the he didn't like Wolvie very much. Damn daughters. Always trying to marry their mortal enemies. Wiz: Keniuchio-'' '''Boomstick: Ugh, can we just call him Ken? That name is way too damn long.' Wiz: Well fine. "Ken" saw the Wolverine as an enemy and vowed to become the leader on the Yashida. He practiced in the art of the samurai and eventually became...the Silver Samurai. (Cue Magneto Stand Off ) Wiz: After being an apprentice of several other villains, Harada had finally claimed the throne from his now deceased sibling, who had willingly died by Wolverine's hands, er, claws, after being poisoned. Boomstick: Logan and Harada have had a shaky relationship. One minute, they're teaming up and the next, they're at each others throats. Hell, Logan was the guy who actually trained Samurai! Well, whenever Logan finds himself on the opposite side of the Samurai's, he knows he's in for a rough fight. ' ''Wiz: This is thanks to Harada's superb martial artist skills. Like we said before, he practiced the art of the samurai and the martial arts that come with it. Samurais usually practice Judo, aikido, bushido, and jujitsu., bujitsu, and many other forms of martial arts. '''Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: And like any samurai, he has a plethora of weapons. (Cue X-Men(Arcade)-All that X-men) ''' '''Boomstick: Hell yeah, now we're talking my language! Wiz: He wields dual katanas, kunai, a hidden blade in his wrist, daggers, shurikens-'' '''Boomstick: WEEB' Wiz: ...What? Boomstick: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Wiz: Uh, ok. Like I was saying, he has those weapons, and his armor is made of a lightweight steel material. He also has a teleportation ring and the ability to create holograms to surprise foes. But his best weapon, by far, is his Murusama Blade. Boomstick: Uh, isn't that the poison sword that the red-eyed chick has? Wiz: No, no, that's Murasame. The Murusama Blade is just as deadly though. It grants the wielder supernatural abilites such as enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Wolverine's claws weren't even able to dent it. Boomstick: And y'know how we said that Harada is a mutant? Yeah, his mutant power is able to make...tachyon...fields...Wiz, I'm gonna let you explain this. Wiz: Tachyons are particles that move at faster than light speeds, and Keniuchio is able to generate fields of them to make his blades even stronger. Strong enough to cut through steel. Boomstick: Hell, he even blew up a wall with it. That all being said and done, the Silver Samurai is one hell of a badass and he has the feats to prove it. (Cue X-Men(Arcade)-Ethnic Cave & Flame) ''' '''Feats: *Held his own against Wolverine *Also held his own against the team of Spider-Man and Black Widow *Overpowered Daredevil, She-Devil, a cheetah, and a panther *Almost knocked Spider-Man out with a casual blow *Sneaked up on Daredevil *Deflects bullets with ease *Tanks a punch from Luke Cage *Blows up walls like it's his job Boomstick: He beats the shit out of walls every other day-''' ''Wiz: How does that make sen-'' '''Boomstick: -holds his own against heavy-hitters like Wolverine, Beast, Spider-Man, and Luke Cage. Keep in mind, a pissed-off Spidey actually went all Saitama on Logan and one-punched the hell outta him! Wiz: Yes, Silver Samurai is an honorable warrior, but he's not perfect. Weaknesses: *Will only fight his opponents in fair circumstances *Armor is not unbreakable *Still a human (for the most part) Wiz: His armor has been penetrated in the past, and he will only fight an opponent in a fair fight. Boomstick: Boo! Wiz: But that's still no reason to doubt the power of the Silver Samurai. Get in his way, and he will strike you down. "You are unfit to face the power of the Silver Samurai." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEEEEEAAAATTTTHHH BAAATTLLEEEEE DEATH BATTLE!!! Pre-Fight The streets of Tokyo were loud and noisy as they always were as cars honked at each other and people talked on a Friday night. The atmosphere seemed pleasant except for one thing. A group of black-clad ninjas carried crates of mutagen along a rooftop while the rest of them followed behind, ready to take on large, humanoid turtles any second. At the front of the group was a large, intimidating man clad in an armor seemingly made entirely out of sharp spikes. Foot Soldier: Master '''Shredder!' Permission to speak?'' Shredder turned around and glared at the one soldier carrying one of the crates with a burning intensity in his eyes. Shredder: Hmm. Speak. Foot Soldier: Thank you, sir. My question is, why are we carrying these crates on this rooftop? Shredder: Because we are transporting it to a location where neither those turtles or that rat can gain access to it. He then turned around and held one of the blades close to the exposed neck of the soldier. Shredder: And if you question my actions again, I will have your head. Foot Soldier: O-uh, yes, sir! Suddenly, a large and heavy clunk was heard on the rooftop as was the sound of several other people. Shredder turned around and, to his surprise, saw an entire clan of soldiers with a large man clad in silver armor and wielding a katana at the forefront. The two armies and their leaders had a stand-off before Oruko broke the silence. Shredder: '''Silver Samurai...'I've heard legends about you.'' Samurai: As have I, Shredder. '' ''Shredder: What are you doing in Tokyo? This is the territory of the Foot Clan next to New York City. Samurai: Not anymore. The Clan Yashida must expand to become more powerful, even if it means taking out rivals. At this point, the Foot Clan and Clan Yashida had become battle-ready, weapons drawn, and ran at each other, ready to lay their lives down for their clan. Shredder: Hmmph. Very well. Let it be known, Silver Samurai-'' Shredder got battle-ready as well and ran towards his rival. ''Shredder: '-that you have sealed your fate!'' Shredder extended his claws and prepared to slash them towards Harada, as the latter raised his blade up, ready for a bloodbath. FIGHT! Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 3.02.55 PM.png|Gold-sans mobile ShakaRenderSSvS.gif|ThatOneNoob2 Shredder vs Samurai sprite.png|Shakaboy shredder vs SS.png|BakaLord '(Cue Ninja Turtles Theme Song Remix) ' The claws of the Shredder grinded against the katana of the Silver Samurai, sending sparks flying. Oruko leaped over his foe and kicked him in his back, attempting to get him on his hands and knees. Harada quickly recovered and reached for some kunai to throw at his aggressor. He threw them, yet Saki dodged them all and ran towards the Samurai. Silver Samurai grabbed then proceeded to hip toss Shredder on to the ground and almost impaled him with the katana, but Saki moved out of the way just in time. Shredder looked back at the Foot Clan and Clan Yashida duking it out and was surprised to see it become an even match. Just then, Keniuchio came behind Shredder and swung his katana downwards, but the enemy of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had blocked it with the claws on his forearm and proceeded to slash at his rival. The two clashed for a while before stopping. Samurai: You're as good as they say. Shredder: As are you. But this city is mine to control, and I will take anyone down who stands in my way. Samurai: Very well then... Just then, Keniuchio swung his sword at Shredder, hitting him right in his abdomen, but to no avail. Shredder pulled out a katana of his own and pointed it at Harada. Shredder: A sword fight you want, a sword fight you'll get. '''(Cue X-men Origins Wolverine: The Game Soundtrack final boss Deadpool .wmv ) Oruko's and Harada's blades collided again and again, neither of them getting the upper hand that they needed. The two clashed once again and stood there, trying to overpower the other. Shredder then kicked Harada in his abdomen, breaking the hold and giving him the upper hand. He slashed his sword towards him only for Keniuchio to catch the blade in his own hands and simply snap it as it were an old twig. In shock, Oruko Saki didn't realize that the Silver Samurai had thrown a shuriken at the exposed part of his face, slicing it open just below his eye. As the blood ran down the Shredder's cheek, he felt enraged and suddenly ran towards the Silver Samurai to unleash a flurry of continous jabs and slices towards him. The Samurai staggered back a bit, but used his teleportation ring to appear behind the Shredder and slash him in his back sending him forward a bit before teleporting again to punch him in the face. But on the next rooftop, a group of four turtles sat eating pizza and talking before one of them noticed the fight behind them. Raphael: Guys. It's Shredder! And he's getting his butt kicked! Donatello: No way. Raphael: No, look! The turtles scrambled close to the edge to watch the brawl. Leonardo: Huh. Never thought I see the day. Michelangelo: But it's night. The other three turtles glared at him before Raphael punched him in the shoulder. Back to the fight, Shredder was starting to gain more momentum against the Samurai by dodging attacks and using the element of surprise to his advantage. Shredder: I'll admit, you had me bested for a while. But even you cannot defeat Oruko Saki. Samurai: We shall see. (Cue Deadpool: The Game/Soundtrack: fight clones ) Samurai leaped in the air and brought his katana down upon the blades of the Shredder, which caused him to stagger a bit, giving Keniuchio the opportunity to try to leg sweep him, but the leader of the Foot Clan jumped in the air and over him, diving straight down claws forward. However, the Silver Samurai dodged using his teleportation ring and appeared above the Shredder, sword pointed downwards as they were both falling. The Shredder quickly rolled out of the way as the two hit the ground, barely avoiding getting impaled by the katana. He got up quickly and got ready to fight once again as the Samurai pulled out more shurikens to toss. He tossed two of them at his opponent, who dodged both of them and dashed towards him with extreme speed. He slashed his metal claws at the foe, but the blades simply scratched off the armor as Harada kneed his agressor in the face with considerable force, knocking him back and causing him to stumble over his feet. Shredder: No...not like this! Shredder then flipped towards Samurai and headbutted the chest of the Samurai, sending him staggering back a bit before leaping on the other side of him and slashing at his leg, causing him to fall to one knee before lifting his head up with one of his claws. Shredder: Have one last look at your men before I obliterate them all and wipe the Clan Yashida from history. You were indeed a mighty warrior, but n-'' ''Michelangelo: GET UP SAMURAI DUDE! Shredder lowered his claw from Samurai's chin and looked to the right to see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello punching Mikey in his arm. Shredder: ...'TUUUUUURRRRRTTTTTLLLLLLEEEEEESSSSS!'' Michelangelo: Ow, I got the point, you don't have to-oooooh, crap. Taking the Shredder's rage and applying it to his own advantage, he came up behind the Shredder and punched him in the ribs causing him to cry out in pain before using an arm drag to flip him over and held him down until he wrapped his armored hands around his trusty katana and slice at the Shredder's arm, which resulted in a very deep gash. Michelangelo: See? If it wasn't for me, the samurai guy would've been getting his butt kicked. '' ''Raphael: Yeah, we-...shut the hell up, Mikey. Leonardo: Language. Donatello: Can you guys shut up, I'm trying to watch. It looks like the Samurai is getting the upper hand. Michelangelo: Wait. Gotta think of a name for this dude. He's a samurai. With silver armor...Silver Samurai? Nah, too easy. Shredder held his arm, very clearly feeling the results of the cut in his arm. Shredder: I would've defeated you...if it wasn't for those damn turtles. Samurai: No, you let your anger overwhelm you, giving me the advantage to strike you down. A true warrior contains his emotions in the heat of battle. Shredder: Who are you to tell me about a warrior? I will destroy you! '(Cue TMNT2K3 - Mouser Arsenal) ' Shredder leaped towards his samurai counterpart and slashed him right on the side of his face, drawing blood from the wound before kicking him in his leg, sending him crashing to the ground and using his katana to keep himself from falling to both knees. Shredder walks over to him and puts his claws right above his neck once again, propping his head up. Shredder: Heh. Some warrior you boasted that you were. Letting me get the upper hand so easily was foolish on your part. Once the Shredder senses a wounded foe, he pounces on it like a cat on a mouse. Samurai suddenly shot his hand up to grab Shredder's wrist and slam it down on the ground before kicking him in the face, busting him open and throwing him over his shoulder on to the ground. Samurai: Your arrogance shall lead to your downfall. Shredder then swept his leg to the Samurai on to his back and quickly got on top of him, delivering blow after blow with his claws to his chest, attempting to break through the armor. One shot had hit so hard, it actually broke through the armor and hit Harada in his chest. Leonardo: No way! Michelangelo: We need to go over there and help the Silent Silver Sword! Donatello: Mikey's ri-what? Raphael: No way I'm dealing with Shredder tonight! He got himself into a fight with him, and it's his job to get out of the situation. Leonardo: As much as I hate to admit it, Raph is right. No one just challenges someone like Shredder that way and expects to get away scott-free. Michelangelo: Oh...c'mon Triple S, you can do it! While Shredder was hitting the Samurai, he was distraced by Mikey's cheer of encouragement and turned to face the turtles. Keniuchio took this opportunity to unsheath his hidden blade and stab Oruko in his right eye, completely gouging it out as the body of Oruko Saki went limp and the night went quiet. (Stop music) Michelangelo: Ooohhh, that's taking it a bit too far. The Foot Clan and Clan Yashida had stopped fighting to look at the bloody mess that had just transpired. Shredder was bleeding heavily from his eye as Silver Samurai was bleeding from his chest. He eventually threw Shredder off of him and stood to his feet. Silver Samurai: Shredder, you are a worthy foe...but you have allowed evil to enter your heart and consume you. '' ''Shredder: NO! Samurai turned around in shock to see Oruko Saki standing to his feet while holding a glass vial of blue liquid in his right hand. Mutagen. Shredder: I shall end this, once and for all! He opened the vial and threw the Mutagen onto himself as he started to transform. He started to grow bigger and more grotesque with blue veins strapped all over his arms. He had become the Super Shredder. Samurai: You've become a monster...I must slay you. Shredder: No, I have simply evolved past your pathetic ways. With that, Keniuchio took out his Murusama as a yellow glow started to surround the blade. Michelangelo: DUDE, WE'RE REACHING THE CLIMAX! GET THE POPCORN! The turtles watched diligently as did the two clans at a battle between man...and monster. '(Cue TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES OST - ATTACK EXTENDED) ' The newly transformed Shredder took to the air and fired a blast of electricity at his foe, who dodged and threw three shurikens in return. The shurikens had landed but made no physical impact as Shredder swooped down as some disgusting, mutated vulture to ram the Samurai, almost knocking him off the side of the rooftop. Samurai regained his balance as the Shredder landed onto the ground with heavy impact and extended his newfound bone claws to decimate his foe. Harada readied his blade as the Shredder's massive figure grew closer and closer by the second. Once he got there, the Shredder narrowly avoided the blade of the Samurai while firing his bones at Harada. One of the bones had actually made its way through the hole that Shredder punctured and lodged itself in their making the wound even deeper. Samurai: N-no! Damn you, Shredder! Shredder: Is it possible that I see fear in your eyes, Harada? Samurai: I have no fear, just disgust for what you have become! The Silver Samurai then raised his Murusama and chopped off the hand of the Shredder, leaving him crying out in pain as Samurai quickly regrouped and readied another strike. As he swung his blade down, the Super Shredder dodged and grabbed the arm that was holding the Murasama with his only hand left. He crushed it and dropped the Samurai on the ground writhing in pain, yet still clutching his sword. Shredder: If you want to live, you shall yield and bow before me like the peasant you are. Samurai: The Silver Samurai...bows to no one! Shredder: Hmmph. Time to show you why they call me the Shredder. '' He threw Samurai into the air and on the way down he slashed him with his bones until he reached the ground. As the Samurai stood to his feet, he froze his entire lower body. ''Samurai: This can't be! Shredder: You're weak, Samurai. I can sense it in your blood. You've put up a great fight, but none are as skillful, as relentless, or as diligent as the Shredder. Keniuchio weakly tried one last desperate attempt to take down his foe with a pitiful swing of the Murusama, but Shredder grabbed his arm and took the blade out of his hands. He then swung it himself, cutting the Silver Samurai in half, and then proceeded to throw him of the side of the rooftop, hundreds of feet below. The upper half of the Samurai landed on the ground hard, splattering his remains all over the pavement, his head being the only thing that was in tact, To add insult to injury, Shredder then dropped the Murusama directly on his head, puncturing it through his eye. TMNT: No way... Shredder: ALL HAIL ORUKO SAKI, THE SHREDDER! K.O.! Super Shredder is seen fighting the TMNT while his Foot Clan defeats the Clan Yashida while news reporters surround Samurai's dead body. Epilouge: At the X-Mansion (aka Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters) in Westchester County, New York News Reporter: We're getting reports of the Silver Samurai found dead last night at the hands of the Shredder. W-'' A gloved hand turned the television off. A small, yet stocky man in yellow and black rose to his feet and walked towards the door of the mansion. ''Wolverine: Time to show this "Shredder" the real deal. X-Men His claws were shown protruding out of his fists and the rest of the X-Men (Beast, Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Jean Grey, Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Kitty Pryde, and Rogue) prepared to fight the Shredder as the screen went black. Results '''Boomstick: That was awesome! Hell yeah! Wiz: At first, this fight seems like it would go to the Silver Samurai due to his sword being able to cut through damn near anything. However, Shredder proved to be fast enough to dodge lightning, making him quicker then what SS can deal with. Boomstick: Also, both where more or less matched in most catagorys, making this a close one. Shredders speed and smarts advantage was able to give him the edge, and helped that he was a good enough fighter to match the guy himself. Wiz: And adding Super Shredder to the mix didn't help Samurai, thanks to his numerous abilities and pure strength helping him defeat him. Boomstick: Talk about a splitting headache! Get it? Because at the end...got split in half...I'll show myself out. Wiz: The winner is Shredder. Next Time (Gold-Sans) They where outcasts...until they learned of there special family... Next Time (Shaka) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Treasure. The definiton differs for many people. Whether the treasure be plentiful or delicious. Scrooge McDuck vs. Donkey Kong, for real this time! Category:'TMNT vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Goldensans Category:Shakaboy Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ninja vs samurai themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Crossovered Death Battles